


Collide

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Badass lesbians, Competitive Dancing, Connor is still edgy, Evan is still anxious, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jared is loud, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Most characterizations still apply, Sexy time dancing, Street Dancing, They're just awesome at dancing, Tree Bros, Zoe is a badass, so is alana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Toxic Illusion are a dance group of just two people, dance phenomenon Connor Murphy and his equally amazing sister Zoe Murphy.Rebel Mystique is a dance group of Evan Hansen, Jared Kleinman, and Alana Beck, people who are seen as nerds and innocent, but completely take over the dancing world.One simple moment of chemistry between Connor and Evan at a street dance competition, makes things just a little bit different.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> DANCE AU  
> things to get out of the way
> 
> 1\. most of the characters personality wise are very very similar as they are in canon, but they're amazing dancers, and connor is a bit less angry
> 
> 2\. in canon, zoe is a year younger than the rest, but in the story theyre all the same age and all (besides alana) taking a gap year
> 
> 3\. connor and zoe have mended their relationship for the most part. they fight a lot but they get through it
> 
> 4\. this is suppppper gay

Evan was attracted to the boy the second he walked into the cramped room. He knew who the guy was obviously, he was Connor Murphy, one half of Toxic Illusion, a group that Evan looked up to.

He looked flawless; a gray shirt and black jeans ripped in all the right places. His hair was curled to perfection, and his grin was sharp and steady. His sister Zoe was beside him, and though she was noticeably shorter, she had the same amount of presence.

Zoe was quite a contrast to Connor. While he brother is in all dark clothing, and Zoe was wearing a red flannel and white jeans, and her hair was straight with indigo highlights. The two were opposites, but they stood the same way, like they ruled the room. And they did.

Toxic Illusion was an incredibly notable group. They have a YouTube channel with 3.6 million subscribers, and they're basically king and queen of new jersey dancers.

Evan was a part of a three person group named Rebel Mystique with his only two friends, Jared and Alana. Jared was a guy who never had a passion until they formed a group, and Alana was a girl with incredible skill and smarts.

Evan was an incredibly anxious person; unless he was dancing. Dancing gave him this _thunder_ that he had never felt before, it gave him purpose. While he was moving to the music he almost _felt_ the music, and it was magical and soothing and for a few moments he's anxiety free.

Evan watches ~~connor~~ the two siblings stretch as people make a circle around them. Evan and his friends at the front. They always start the fun.

He had gotten a true crush on Connor after months of being a fan and a few small interactions with him, he was so enthralling and beautiful, the way he dances and his god damn voice. When he talked, it was smooth and high pitched but oh so perfect.

Connor had once winked at him and Jared didn't hear the end of it for weeks. The two had only had small conversations, but anyone could tell Evan's feelings weren't completely one sided.

Music starts thumping through the speakers, so loud the crowd can almost feel it. Evan grins recognizing the song as Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj. He watches completely enticed by Connor's swift movements and dance, and Zoe is phenomenal as well, but there was something about Connor.

He moved like he wasn't trying, like no effort was put into what he was doing, but it was so unbearably _flawless._

Evan sucks in a breath as Connor moves to his side of the circle. The dancer was six feet tall and carried himself well. Then, the unthinkable happened.

Connor moved swiftly to stand in front of Evan, lip syncing to the Nicki lyrics playing loudly as the two locked eyes, blue meeting blue.

_Just met a boy, just met a boy when_   
_He could become my little problem_

Connor mouths, and as if in slow motion, his fingertips graze against Evan's cheek, and he presses himself up to the shorter so they're less that inches apart.

_'Cause he look like he modeling clothes in Dublin_

Connor drops his hands to brush the hem of the others shirt as the lyrics play, and Evan swears his heart drops. His vision is a mess of beauty and messy curls as Connor pushes himself away, giving Evan that godforsaken smirk that he adored.

_Hear through the grape vine that he hang low_

When the word low is rapped, Connor drops down, all his weight on his ankles, and he slowly curls up, making a lot of feminine voices cheer in excitement. Evan is absolutely lost in Connor's movements, his lips slightly parted and eye blown wide.

Holy shit.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the prologue! PLEASE leave a comment or kudos so i know if i should actually write this, the writing will get significantly better i promise.


End file.
